(resident evil 7) Eveline win
by crisdaniel42
Summary: Hi, I'm new to this platform. I'm really from Mexico and I finished the Resident Evli 7 game and I liked it so much that this little part of it is great. I hope this story will be based on what would have happened if Ethan accepted the gift of Eveline, if you like follow me on social networks I'm like crisdaniel42


antes toda esta historia estará basada en el videojuego de residir mal 7 si espero que te guste esta historia y quiero saber tu opinión

era hora de enfrentar a Eveline y ethan no esperaba que la mía y Eveline estuvieran allí, pero no tuvo más remedio que luchar contra ella para inyectar el virus a Eveline, pero después de que Ethan se quedara sin municiones, quería inyectar el virus a Eveline , pero no pudo hacer nada y desafortunadamente el virus que Ethan tuvo que matar Eveline se rompió

Eveline: es la última oportunidad únete a mi familia, por favor solo quiero una familia, tú sabes lo que es ser una niña sin padre y madre

Ethan: si acepto ser parte de tu familia, ¿no te harás daño a nadie?

Eveline: si te gusta lo prometo, te gustará, créeme, solo tienes que aceptar mi regalo y todos seremos felices, tú, tu y yo seremos una familia feliz

ethan: ok entiendo, ¿me dar?

Eveline: de hecho, no te vas a gustar, y para que veas que estoy bien, solo tú y tú sí sé cuando quieras

Ethan: bueno, supongo que soy tu nuevo padre

Eveline: ¡SIII! (Eveline fue un abrazarlo) bueno, ahora quédate quieto mientras te doy tu regalo

mia: no ethan no lo riegues (dijo el mío mientras luchaba contra otro yo)

ethan: lo siento si me niego, voy a morir, y más, además de mirar de cerca esta muy tierna

ethan: lo siento si me niego, voy a morir, y más, además de mirar de cerca esta muy tierna

Mia: como puedes decir eso, ella ha matado a mucha gente

Eveline: estás equivocada mami, me acabo de enviar sus conciencias a mi mente y les de un lugar mejor, mamá ven con nosotros, nunca lo estoy contigo, deja tu mente como está y con mi regalo nunca gratis. morir y siempre estaremos juntos

Mia: No sé qué te va a pasar, donde viviremos con nuestras vidas

Eveline: puedo hacerlos pensar que hagan lo que quieran sin límites, acepten a mami, papi, yo ya acepto

ethan: acepta el amor, no tenemos otro, si nos oponemos, no saldremos vivos de aquí

Mia: está bien, pero con una condición, quiero que mi otro yo desaparezca y debes curar una Zoe y dejarla libre.

Eveline: está bien, pero si intentas algo, la mataré

De repente, Zoe aparece frente a los sanados para la última despedida

zoe: ethan, mia, están vivos, espera que ella la agarre aquí

Zoe fue a la vez un cuchillo y un atacarla, pero Ethan interpuso

zoe: lo que aces ethan

mia: zeo hicimos un trato con ella, seremos parte de su familia para siempre pero a cambio de que ella se cura de esa cosa y te deje ir

zoe: no mia no ag s solo ella te va a corromper

Eveline: te equivocas, nunca te traicionarán. Si quieres, puedes regresar un año después y verás que sigues siendo los mismos que ahora.

zoe: si voy a venir con ayuda para que la elimine

ethan: zoe por favor no lo riegue, le agradezco por ayudarme pero quiero quedarme conmigo y Eveline como familia

zoe: pero que si

mia: Zoe gracias por todo, pero es nuestra decisión, ahora puedes hacer tu propia vida sin correr riesgos aquí eres libre

Eveline: te prometo que no están mal, adiós

zoe: los entiendo pero volveré en año para ver cómo están, cuídalos y muchas gracias por salvarme la vida

mia: de nada zoe

ethan: ten zoe, puedes llevar mi coche ahora no lo necesito (ethan levanto sobre sus hombros a eveline) y en cuanto a ti pequeña niña mala vamos a tu habitación a limpiarlo

ethan: ten zoe, puedes tomar mi auto ahora no lo necesito (ethan levanto sobre sus hombros a eveline) y en cuanto a ti niña malvada vamos a tu cuarto a limpiarlo mia: ves zoe no tienes nada que ver Preocúpate de que estaremos bien, es más, déjame acompañarte a la salida

(CON ETHAN Y EVELINE)

ethan: cariño antes de empezar, deja al chico en el baño

Eveline: si papá está feliz de que pasemos tiempo juntos

(CON MIA Y ZOE)

mia: espero que esté bien Zoe visítanos cuando quieras

zoe: I still believe that this is crazy, tell me the truth now that eveline does not listen to us, you are sure that you want to do this

(Suddenly eveline with her powers appeared behind some bushes to listen to me and zoe)

mia: look at the beginning but not after being with your family all that time and being controlled by eveline with my other self, I realized that she is a girl who only wants to have a family, and more apart from ethan she will help me take care of her and I am sure she does not hurt me

zoe: ok I understand, I hope you're not wrong I'll come in a year to visit them I hope you do not regret this

mia: they are not she only wants a family and I will give it to her, take care of yourself

zoe: thanks mia take care of yourself

(Eveline hearing my saying that she was very happy almost cried and then she thought that she did not want to hurt people anymore and have a real family, then she went back to the room where Ethan was)

ethan: Eveline honey, where are you

Eveline was running to hug her father

ethan: hello, where are you getting stuck honey

Eveline: I was around there, well you have to clean

Ethan: Well, let's wait for Mom and clean Miss

Eveline: if daddy, do you hear a question?

ethan; Yes, whats up

Eveline: when you went through this whole house you killed all the bekers

ethan: if I guess, I think fate helped me even though they almost killed me

Eveline: neglect they will never hurt you again

ethan: thank you and tell me we are from now on

Eveline: what you and mom want, I can do everything you think

ethan: okay and by the way now that I can talk to you without fear of you hating me as you control that black that is all over the house

eveline: well it's part of my powers then I explained to you

ethan: for me it's okay

Mia was on her way to where Ethan and Eveline are, and thought how she was going to make her new life but decided to go with a positive attitude towards where she was eveline

mia: what they were here with and what they were talking about

eveline: nothing mommy just how beautiful you look

mia: good ben give me a hug

eveline: yes, I want you mommy

Mia: me more

ethan: well look at the time you have to sleep for tomorrow

mia: if you have to rest

Eveline: I can sleep with you is that I do not want to have nightmares again

ethan: of course honey let's go to sleep

eveline: gracias

"Esa noche los tres durmió en paz y en el silencio eveline finalmente se encontró en su familia, y eso es todo lo que siempre soñó y finalmente se hizo realidad", aunque esta historia fue una improvisación más, la verdad es que me gustó mucho y Espero que tú también, el caso de eveline no es muy extraño hoy en día si nos damos cuenta de lo bien que cada vez que aparece en las noticias de niñas abortadas y abandonadas por sus padres, no hay que hacer cuenta de que el mundo es malo y bueno porque si te ves bien puedes ver el mundo como quieras pero bueno hasta aquí termino el episodio hoy no sé si vas a tener muchos capítulos, pero si quieres saber tu opinión en los comentarios


End file.
